Alberto Laranscheld
Alberto Laranscheld was a Necromancer who the Warriors encountered in the crypts of Karak Azgal. Having seemingly been killed in a vengeful rage by Trogdar, Alberto was subsequently able to reanimate himself through the dark power of Laranscheld's Book, stolen by the Wizard. His current wherabouts and activites are unknown. Before the adventure A somewhat hapless Wizard from the Imperial Colleges of Magic, Laranscheld was expelled for studying Shyish, the Wind of Death, too closely. Wandering for weeks, he eventually stumbled upon a concealed entrance into the crypts of the deserted halls of Karak Azgal. Knowing that the Orcs above were too superstitious to enter the gloomy caverns, Laranscheld crafted a den of his own making wherein he could study the necromantic arts in peace. The masses of slain Dwarven warriors of times past became his playthings as he raised them from their tombs, commanding them with his dark will. Undisturbed for many moons, Laranscheld was taken aback when the secret entrance he had found was breached by a band of four warriors. Luring them into a sand trap of his own devising by posing as a hapless trader, he managed to slay the unfortunate creatures and used his powers to reanimate them as zombies. Feeling invincible, Laranscheld was brought crashing down to Earth by an unholy alliance of an Orc Shaman named Skabnoze, and a Chaos Warrior who could split himself into four, who commanded the necromancer to create a dimensional portal between Karak Azgal and Middenheim. How Laranscheld was unable to do this even he cannot understand, though the portal was sealed from him by his captors, and he was bundled into an alcove and left to rot. Death Below Karak Azgal Trapped for many days, Laranscheled survived on the blood of the creatures of the night he was able to command, bats and rats. Eventually, he heard a commotion from above and the muffled tone of voices. Fearing that the Chaos Warrior and Skabnoze had returned to kill him, he summoned an army of skeletal warriors. The din of battle lasted a few minutes, until eventually there came a thump from the alcove roof under which he was trapped. He listened more intently to the voices then, and heard a discussion on how to open the door. Realising these were not his enemies, he began to thump the trapdoor, hoping for rescue. Within moments a sword was thrust beneath the trapdoor, barely missing Laranscheld's head, which then snapped as force was applied from above. More shouting followed before a burly Dwarf crashed through the trapdoor, falling heavily on top of him. Unsure as to whether to trust the new group, Laranscheld fell back on his well-worn alter-ego and introduced himself as a simple trader, imprisoned by Skabnoze. The Warriors seemed to know the Orc however, and became suspicious of Laranscheld, probing him for more and more details. Eventually, Laranscheld cracked and called a host of Giant Bats to attack the Warriors, before making his escape from the portal room. He was nearly accosted in his flight however, and had to quickly summon a fool's gold spell, giving himself the necessary time to flee. Returning to his den, the necromancer picked up as many of his artifacts as he could before setting a trap, leaving his precious book behind in an attempt to either trap them in the room or crush them if he was lucky. He walked the long corridor back to his secret entrance, but found Skabnoze and the Chaos Warrior in a heated argument. Trapped between the two parties, Laranscheld hurried away and back towards the Warriors, hoping they would take pity on him. However, the Warriors had unwittingly stumbled into the sand trap and accidentally set it off. Laranscheld used his powers to summon the zombie warriors he had left in there before returning to the portal in an attempt to open it. Many hours passed as Laranscheld tried in vain to conjure the correct incantation. He was just about to give in and brave the Orcs in the upper hall when he heard the sound of arguing and a light coming from the distance. Somehow the Warriors had survived and were coming back this way! Knowing he would have to make a last stand, Laranscheld introduced himself as the ruler of the crypt and summoned a horde of bats, rats and skeletons before attempting to summon a sword of power. His conjuration went astray however, and he instead summoned a bunch of flowers. Laranscheld was killed by the Barbarian known as Trogdar, who screamed his name as he came for the wiry necromancer, burying a hefty mace in his ribs. Though he could no longer move, breathe or feel, Laranscheld's conscious did not depart. There could only be one explanation, the Warriors had foolishly brought his book back to him! Placing the resurrection spell into the book had cost Laranscheld a large amount of power, but he was now able to rise again, though at a terrible cost. His skin started to peel away, flesh and muscle replaced by bone. Three of the Warriors escaped through the now-open portal, but Laranscheld was able to strike out at the Elf before he too fell into it, closing it behind him as the portal tasted blood once more. Category:Enemies Category:Humans